A Secret In The Dark
by funkydevil206
Summary: Spike moves to Sunnydale, into the house that has been talked about since it was built. Stories of ghosts, murders, and other things that go bump in the night, have all centered on this house. But Spikes arrival makes everything different. He renovates th
1. Chapter 1

Â

A/N: Hey guys. For all of you out there I've started a new, co-written by FunkyDevil206. J

Summary- Spike moves to Sunnydale, into the house that has been talked about since it was built. Stories of ghosts, murders, and other things that go bump in the night, have all centered on this house. But Spike's arrival makes everything different. He renovates the house and starts on of the coolest things to ever happen to the small house. But Spike's bring trouble with him€¦ and death. And when Buffy gets wrapped up with Spike and a brutal, bloody family rivalry, can she ever escape? And if she does can she take Spike with her? Better yet, can Buffy save the two families and the house that she had loved since she was a child?

**Introduction**

In this whole city of Sunnydale, there was only one place worth going. It wasn't the Bronze, which had long since been run over by teenagers. It wasn't the many abandon churches, everyone in Sunnydale knew that you'd get in trouble for being there. No, the best place to go in Sunnydale, California was an underground club, The Harvest. The club had an interesting background, and an even more interesting owner.

**1**

In the late 1800â€™s, a young woman in her twenty's and her new husband moved to America. The young husband built a huge, gothic mansion on top of a big hill. He brought in things from many worlds, Europe, Asia, and Africa. He built everything to his wife's needs and wants. He spent everything he had on the house. The week before the house was said to be finished, his wife fell sick while staying her in her sister's house. The next week, while sitting by her bed side, the young man watched his bride die. He returned to the house that he had built for her, walked through every room, and saw the perfection to which he had built it. His life was all about her and this house represented that. As he went to drop and candle, therefore setting the whole house ablaze, he saw his wife standing in front of him as she blew out the candle. In that brief moment he knew what she wanted this house to still stand, even if she wasn't in it.

Â

**2**

The house on the top of the hill stood the house, however it was showing its age. The house was once a beauty is now worn with weather and unlivable. In a way it was just as beautiful as when it was first built. There were two cars sitting at the bottom of the hill, and two people looking up at the house. One of the guys was wearing a long, black leather coat over his black leather pants and black wife beater. His bleached blonde hair glowed in the moonlight and he took a drag of his cigarette. The other person standing there was an older woman, maybe around forty. She was staring at the house. Are you sure about this? The woman asked. This house could be torn down and you could build another one.

No. The blonde said. It's been in my family for years and my mum wanted to live here. But I would like the name of a construction company. He said.

She looked at him. Are you going to bring it back to life?

He shook his head, still looking at the house. No. He said turning to her. I'm just hoping to help it along.

Â

**3**

After only two months of working with a local contractor the house was looking almost brand new. It was a miracle. People in the small town drove by the house in awe of the amazing time that it took to get the house back to great shape. The young guy stood at the bottom of the hill, admiring how well the house had taken shape. The realtor walked over to the young guy, who was standing at the bottom of the hill and looking up at the house. I found that place that you were asking about. Here' the map. She handed him the map.

**Â **

**4**

It was dark, so dark that you could barely see your hand in front of your face. Yet a young girl walked quietly through the darkness. She had snuck into the mansion many times before, whether it be to make out with her boyfriend in high school, or whether it was pure curiosity the came with her college years. She had seen the inside many time, from the large ballroom to the smallest bedroom, to the unreal library. Many times she had looked through the books in the library, never really finding proof that the stories about the mansion were true. But know the girl wondered through the darkness, unable to see any of the changes that the new guy had brought to the house. The young girl had lived in Sunnydale all her life, and by the time she turned eighteen she had seen a different person every year come to the mansion. They all had the papers, they were all the owners of the house, yet for some reason none of them seemed to be able to look past the houses decaying complexion. The young girl wanted to know what made this owner so much different from the rest. She, like every other girl in this town, had seen the young man. He couldn't be more then twenty, with his bleached blonde hair and tendency to wear leather. And not only was he restoring the house, but he was building an underground club for eighteen years and up. The young girl kept walking, wondering about how her boyfriend would feel if he knew where she was. Suddenly, a light flickered on in the kitchen. The young girl froze, inches away from the light being cast onto her and being exposed. She heard footsteps and then heard the sound of cereal falling into a bowl. A late night snack. She thought, letting out the breath she had been holding. With the light of the kitchen, she could clearly see how amazing the dining room was. A long wooden table, with high black chairs and cushioned red velvet seats, stood where a once old table had been. It held two tall, black candles and two place settings. She couldn't see anything else in the room, seeing s the light only illuminated the table. But why were there two place settings, why two candle, why only two chairs. Did he live here with someone else that she had failed to see? A phone started to ring, quietly at first and then louder with each progressing ring. She smiled a little, knowing how much she wanted to hear the man talk. She heard him pick up the phone in the kitchen and listened intently. "Hello", the guy said. She instantly knew that he had been expecting the call. After waiting several minutes, the guy spoke again. Yes mum. Everything€™ is done. The house and the club. There was a break as the man listened to what seemed to be his mother. And his accent, it seemed to be British. No mum I don' want him down here. Another break in the talking, and the young girl could barely hear the sound of talking coming from the phone. I'm 20 years old. I'll be fine here without you. Now I have more pressing matter. Tell my brother not to bother bringing his bloody ass down here I have no time to entertain fools. And with that the girl heard him hang up the phone. She heard footsteps and saw the light in the kitchen go out. She waited to hear his footsteps walk away from here; instead she heard them coming closer. The young guy walked out of the kitchen and flicked on the light, casting a glow on the young girl standing there. Frozen, she could do nothing but stare. How beautiful this guy was now that she could see his face, and yet how angry he was as well. I see that renovating this house can' keep the locals out. He said with a smirk.

The young girl, slowly moving so that she was fully illuminated in the light, smiled. I'm sorry she said, with her head down low. I wanted to see how much you had changed it.

The young man was surprised by the beauty of the girl standing before him. He would guess that she was about eighteen, making her only two years younger then him. He smiled at her, seeing that she felt bad for sneaking into his new house. You could have asked to see it, I'm sure it would be a lot easier to see when you can turn on the lights. She laughed lightly and it made him feel something well something like warmth. My name is William, but people call me Spike. He extended his hand.

I Buffy. She said, taking his and shaking it.

Interesting name love. He said. At least I'm not the only one.

She smiled. Ill go now. I promise not to sneak in here again. She turned to go.

Wait. He said. The first person in this town that appealed to him at all, was about to walk out his door and be forever ashamed about what she had done. "I don't mind so much". He said. Rather lonely in this big house, although something walking around in the dark doesn't exactly make me feel all warm inside. She smiled. See there we go love. If you'd like, Ill show you around.

Id loves that. She said, smiling.

Â

Chapter by- SpikesBabeForever.

Â

A/N: Okay so this is co-written with FunkyDevil206. Ill write one chapter and then she will write the next. It's kind of challenging and I like that.Im glad to be a part of this calibration. Hopefully it will bring both us more reviewers!

Â

Â


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey everyone funky devil here! This is my chapter that I have written. Hooray for me! Lol. Well her it the story. Oh yah and this story is an all human fic. Umm it's a very challenging fic so until I get a fell for it my chapters might not be that long. Sorry for the inconvenience. And on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Joss and Mutant Enemy. But maybe someday Joss will let me have Spike even just for one night!**

"Wow! It's beautiful; you really did all of this"? A very surprised Buffy said. "Kinda, a contractor fixed most of it but I did the decorating." A slightly blushing Spike exclaimed.

They walked through the living room a Buffy saw that it had an old Victorian style to it. With it's dark blue walls, oak wooden floors, the huge fireplace with a matching oak mantel. There wasn't a lot of furniture in the room, only a three person couch and a love seat. But they were enough to top the room of with. But what caught Buffy's eye was the painting above the fireplace, of a woman maybe in her twenties sitting on a bench surround by roses and lilies. Buffy walked up to the painting and slightly gasped. Spike walked up behind her inhaling the scent of vanilla that surrounded the beauty before him. "She sure is beautiful, isn't she"? Buffy asked the man behind her. "She sure is." Replied Spike not referring to the woman. Buffy turned around a saw that two deep blue eyes were staring at her. She blushed, and turned back around. "Was she your mother"? Spike stepped beside the blonde wonder. "No, it was here when I bought the house and I thought that since it was such a nice painting that it should be shown off." There was a silence for a while, neither of them not knowing what to say and neither of them wanting the other to leave. "So shall we see that rest of the house, pet"? The man that smelled of smoke and leather asked before her. Thankful that she wouldn't have to leave so soon, nodded gratefully.

They had seen all of the rooms which were fully decorated and painted wonderfully. Buffy had complimented all of the rooms to her fullest extent. And Spike was happy that she had liked them. They were now walking down a corridor in comfortable silence. "I know that we just met and everything love but if you need a place to crash or anything you can come here and take one of the rooms, I won't mind." Spike asked cautiously because he didn't want to upset or scare the girl. Buffy looked at him questionly and then smiled." Thanks that'd be great since me and family don't get along very well, I usually just crash at my friend Willow's house." She rambled on till she spotted a door at the end of it. "What's in there?" She asked nodding her head to the door and then looking curiously at it. "To tell you the truth love I've never even seen that door." Spike walked up to the door and looked inside it was dark and you could a feel a draft coming from it. All of a sudden the door slammed shut. The two blondes jumped back and looked at the now closed door. "It must've been the draft coming form the room that closed it." Spike shrugged it off and walked back down that hall. Buffy waited a second before rushing back after Spike. They made their way down to the living room. Buffy glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed. "Well I should get going; my friend's Willow and Xander are waiting for me. Thanks for letting me see the house." Buffy said. Spike looked at the blonde goddess getting ready to leave. "It was nice meeting you, next time when you're here you should bring your friend Willow and your boyfriend Xander along with you. I'd love to meet them." Buffy looked at Spike and burst out laughing. "Oh that's funny. Xander my boyfriend." She kept laughing and the man confused man looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Spike, Xander isn't my boyfriend. Right now I'm trying the stag thing, but if the right someone came along I'd change my mind." She looked in Spike's eyes. They exchanged small smiles and a final goodbye. Once she was gone Spike let out a breathe that he didn't know he was holding in and the image of the blonde came to his head and he gave a small smile, walked into the kitchen a turned off the light and went to bed.

**A/N: Okay I know short chapter but I hope it was good for all of you to read! Because I enjoyed writing it! Well nothing else to say. Please R&R!**

**Chapter written by: funydevil206 **


End file.
